


You Idiot, I Love You.

by inkcode007



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nerdiness, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007
Summary: Adora/(magical) reader fic! Adora goes off to save the universe on her own, risking her life. Reader is going crazy trying to save her, because she deserves happiness too! Technically a sequel to my previous story "Always", but it can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Reader
Kudos: 39





	You Idiot, I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader background: has magical powers and a talking magical wolf (reader character loosely based on an OC). I do not own She-Ra or anything related to She-Ra other than how much I love her 👀🤓. I also own any mistakes present. 
> 
> Ideas for reader fics welcomed! 
> 
> Love,  
> Caspian ❤️

My steps echoed within the walls of the tunnel, each boot pounding the ground; I felt the impact rattle around in my head. The glowing green lines of the Horde’s infection kept spreading along the walls, criss crossing and fracturing them, seemingly impossible to outrun - so I pushed harder. The muscles in my legs ached in protest, a sensation like hot sand traveling through my blood, making them burn. I paid it no mind, the fear wrapping around my heart and squeezing dangerously much more painful, urging me to run faster, to keep fighting. Max ran next to me, his big furry paws almost blurring together underneath him. The blue fur on his back glowed, moving up and down rapidly with his labored breathing. Up ahead, I saw two figures jogging, a bow and quiver on the back of one, and a staff in the hand of another. Bow and Glimmer, but Adora wasn’t with them. I slowed down my pace to run beside Glimmer, Max trailing behind me, his paws keeping perfect pace with the hammering of my feet. 

“Where is she?” I asked, the words coming out in a stumbling rush of air, I was out of breath, but running had little to do with it. My throat felt dry and scratchy; an unseen force wrapping around it, squeezing, strangling - fear. Glimmer and Bow stopped, their eyes meeting and sharing a distraught look that did nothing to calm my frayed nerves, shocks of electricity occasionally sparking off my fingers as they twitched, needing to help. Glimmer laid her free hand on my shoulder and shook her head. 

“She ditched us. She transformed into She-Ra, said she had to do this on her own, and ran off. We’ve been trying to find her, but the hallway seems to just get longer the more we run!” Glimmer shouted in exasperation, and I stopped the frustrated growl in my chest from echoing her anguish. Of course Adora had said that. Of course she’d pushed them away, taking this on all by herself, _again_ . Adora was the most selfless person I’d ever met, always putting others and their needs before hers, sacrificing everything for those she cared about. She was a hero, not because of She-Ra, but because saving and protecting others, fighting for justice and goodness - that’s just who she is. It was one of the many traits that left me in awe of her: her gentle heart, her bravery, her kindness. Today, however - it left my blood boiling. She _promised._ I ran my hand through my short, sweaty hair, taking a shaky breath, feeling it prattle uselessly in my lungs. I set my jaw and looked down at Glimmer. 

“Sounds like Adora. You two get back up there; they need you. I’ll find her,” I said, shifting my weight to start sprinting again, Max picking up the pace behind me, growling deeply. 

“Y/N, what are you going to do?!” Bow hollered after me. I clenched my teeth as I ran, fighting against the wave of panic that threatened to drown me. My fingers curled into tight fists as I picked up the pace, my nails almost drawing blood. 

“Whatever it takes! Max, _find her_ ” I shouted back at Bow and then pet Max’s head as he ran next to me. I didn’t stop to see if Bow and Glimmer followed, but kept pulling my feet underneath me, willing them to go faster, to find Adora. Max sniffed the air, his tail drooping and his ears perking up. 

“She’s ahead,” he said, his voice deep and worry-laced. “Y/N… she’s not She-Ra anymore; she’s… she’s hurt,” he added, turning his big furry head to look at me, sorrow swimming in his dark purple eyes. I managed to not trip over my feet and keep up the pace, but I felt my heart clench painfully, as if my ribs had turned against it, the bony cage wrapping around it like a death trap. If Adora wasn’t able to transform into She-Ra… I cut the thought off before it sent me into a frenzy. Max and I ran harder, the green lines of infection still pulsing menacingly on the walls. I don’t know how long we had been running, it felt like I’d been chasing after Adora for an eternity, but we arrived at what looked like The Heart of Etheria. It was a giant crystal structure, power emanating off it, its blue glow tainted by the green lines. Laying on the floor, barely breathing, was Adora. Every cell in my body exploded in a panic fueled chaos, pulling me in a million different directions, forcing a sense of delirium and hopelessness into every crack of my broken heart. Max growled next to me and we both ran to Adora, her uniform jacket torn. There was a nasty cut on her side, the same kind of glowing green thing spreading through the injury all the way up to her face. It created an awful contrast with her pale skin and hazy gray eyes, making her look sickly. I gently cradled Adora’s head with one hand, holding her up, and hovered the other under the wound, inspecting it. Whatever had caused it had left something that looked like poison on the jagged cut. I looked down at Adora, noticing the shallow breaths falling off her lips, her beautiful gray-blue eyes swimming in pain and - defeat. A broken sob tore up my chest, sounding as lost and despondent as I felt.

“You idiot. You promised we would do this together!” I said, quietly, desperately, hopelessly. Adora blinked a couple times, a ridiculous smile playing on her lips, brilliant and maddening. She placed her hand on my jaw, her fingers icy against the skin there. I watched as a few tears fell off the tip of my nose and landed on her jacket. 

“I know, but -” Adora coughed weakly, her eyes screwed shut in a clear sign of pain; I held her closer, “I couldn’t risk you getting hurt,” she whispered. I wanted to scream, and cry, and tear the Horde apart with my bare hands. Every sense of logic or reason evaporated in a wave of hysteria, the sight of Adora dying in my arms shattering something so deep inside me I didn’t know it was still there - hope. Adora’s eyes fluttered shut once again, her body growing heavier with every passing second. 

“No no, hey. Don’t quit on me. You _don’t_ give up. You’ve never given up on anything. Don’t you _dare_ start now, Adora. Please. I love you. _I love you,”_ tears were streaming down my cheeks without restraint, I felt their saltiness stinging across my cheeks and jaw. I saw them fall onto Adora, the same green lines from the wall now glowing angrily on her face, curling around the delicate curves of her cheek. There was something twisted about it - something so dark and vile didn’t belong anywhere near Adora. Max laid his paw on my shoulder, whimpering sadly. The hero’s breath was growing shallower, barely ghosting over her pale pink lips. 

“And I’ll _always_ love _you,_ Y/N,” she whispered, her body suddenly going limp in my arms as the green light around us continued to pulse, taunting us, glowing in victory. I screamed, something visceral and wild that clawed its way up from a sea of anguish and despair. Holding Adora up, I placed a kiss on her forehead, closing my eyes as tears kept falling. My chest felt like someone had blown a hole through it, a blinding sort of pain that left my body shaking, muscles spasming randomly, like it was trying to filter out a feeling it just couldn’t process. Max whined in my ear. 

“No. That’s not good enough,” I whispered, laying Adora down on the ground delicately and brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen on her face. I took her hand in my right, lacing our fingers together, and placed my left one over my heart. Max growled, brushing his face against my arm. 

“Y/N, what are you doing?” He asked, fear and apprehension clear in his voice. I didn’t take my eyes off Adora though, smiling lovingly even though she couldn’t see it - a goodbye she’d never hear. 

“I said I’d do whatever it takes. Adora needs magic to transform into She-Ra. That’s exactly what she’s going to get,” I said, starting to mumble a spell under my breath. Max huffed, delicately placing a paw on the blonde’s shoulder as his snout touched my head. 

“You realize what you’re doing? That spell isn’t a magic transfusion - it’s a _life energy_ transfer. And we don’t even know if it’ll work; your magic isn’t the same as Etheria’s!” Max howled. I brought our interlocked hands up to my lips, placing a kiss to her knuckles and continuing the spell, feeling weaker with each breathy word. Adora and I had started to glow, not the usual golden aura of She-Ra, but a silver light that emanated from the both of us. I nodded solemnly. 

“I know, but she’s worth it. It’ll work. It has to,” Max growled pitifully and pulled his ears back. He laid down, placing his head over Adora’s chest and one paw over our hands. I smiled at him. “Take care of her, will you?” I asked, and Max, his dark purple eyes big and watery, nodded. With a trembling voice I finished the spell: _may my light become yours._ The words echoed quietly in the room around us before there was an explosion of light. I collapsed to the ground, looking up and seeing the blue and green light of the Heart mixing with a harsh silver aura. The last thing I saw was something golden starting to shine next to me, and I closed my eyes, my lips curling at the corners. She was always worth it. 

Everything hurt. A lot, but if it hurt - that meant I was alive, which should technically not have been possible. I groaned, feeling wind rushing through my hair, something warm on my chest, resting over my heart. Blinking a few times, the person in front of me came into focus: a tall warrior, with a glowing blonde ponytail whipping in the wind, sky-blue eyes radiating with love - and a little bit of annoyance. I giggled, though it turned into a frightful cough half-way through. 

“Hey _you_. Told ya it’d work,” my words slurred together, delirium hanging heavy on every syllable. She-Ra frowned, pulling me closer to her, strong eyebrows pinched together. 

“You’re an idiot,” she said, but the smile curling around her lips betrayed the words. I shrugged, which sent a bolt of pain through my shoulder. A dopey smile formed on my face and I blinked up at the warrior. 

“Yes, but I’m _your_ idiot,” I mumbled, doing my best to look innocent. She-Ra didn’t seem convinced, though a rosy blush spread up her neck and across her cheeks. Who knew an eight-foot tall magical warrior could be as cute as a kitten? 

“That was reckless, and dangerous, and crazy - what if it hadn’t worked, huh?” She-Ra rambled. I blinked a few times, fighting not to laugh. 

“Adora…” I said, but Adora/She-Ra kept scolding me.

“And what if I hadn’t turned into She-Ra and been able to bring you back? Then what?” She kept on rambling, unaware of the fact that we were hovering a good ten feet off the ground. I shimmied around, though every limb protested, so that I was standing on her feet, the warrior still about a foot taller than me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, peeking down at the grass that seemed to be growing further away. 

“Adora…” I tried again, but to no avail. 

“You _died!”_ She shrieked, and I placed my hand on the hero’s cheek, guiding her eyes down to mine. 

“ADORA! We’re floating,” I said, and her big blue eyes looked down in confusion. 

“Oh - sorry,” she brought us back down to the patch of grass we were hovering over. We stood by a cliff, the sounds of the ocean crashing against the rocks underneath us. A soft orange glow fell over everything, the chaos seemingly having vanished. No Horde soldiers in sight. No crazy supreme lords. No one, really, except us. Adora transformed back into herself, and I stepped off her feet, me now being the taller one and not wanting to hurt her. I held her face in my hands and placed a kiss to the top of her head, a wave of relief washing over me. 

“Love, I did what I promised I would always do - fight for you. And I’m never going to stop, because you, Adora, are my whole world. _My everything_ . But, maybe next time, we can work together _before_ either one of us dies?” I asked, looking down into the brilliant eyes I knew so well. The gray around her irises no longer pale and hazy, but vibrant, encircling the sky blue within that I so often found myself lost in. Love and fear mixed together in their endless depths. Tears started falling from the corners of her eyes, and I delicately wiped them away with my thumbs. Adora nodded, a tiny sniffle scrunching her nose. “Promise?” I asked, poking her nose with my finger. 

“I promise,” she said, looking down at her feet. I guided her chin up to look at me again, and grinned, holding up my pinky finger. Adora laughed and hooked her pinky with mine, shaking her head. She pulled me closer by our linked hands, letting go to tangle her fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck, her other hand resting against my chest. The space between us turned electric, relief falling off us in waves, quickly washing away the panic and desperation that came with thinking of losing the other. I leaned my forehead against Adora’s and hummed peacefully, content to hold her close, to breathe in the familiar scent of vanilla and ocean spray that was so uniquely her - to know she was ok. The softest pressure ghosted across my lips and I smiled, shifting slightly to return the tender kiss. It was a gentle dance, but so much was said with each delicate push and pull, so many promises and reassurances and secrets that we didn’t need to voice, but felt their truth swirling in our hearts. A familiar weightlessness spread through my body, a feeling of being suspended in a time and place that was uniquely ours, where the fear and desperation of this war had no place and all that could be felt was an all-consuming love. It was gentle and quiet yet wild and untamable, a perfect balance. A different kind of delirium fogged my mind, one where I had little control over my thoughts, everything spiraling back to breathtaking blue eyes, a laugh more beautiful than the most heartfelt love song, and a dazzling smile that always reminded me of home. I’d somehow ended up on this magical planet, fighting alongside rebels and magical princesses, and a certain blonde that had decked me on sight with the universe’s most powerful sword. I don’t know how it happened, but as I pulled Adora impossibly closer, finding comfort in knowing she was there, she was ok, _we -_ were ok, I knew that I’d found my place, my home. Adora was my home. I pulled away slightly, taking a breath and leaving short kisses on the warm lips in front of me, again and again until Adora was a giggling mess in my arms. She looked up at me, so much warmth and love swimming in her eyes it took what little breath I had regained away just as quickly. I traced the curve of her pink lips with my thumb, booping her nose with my finger. Adora blushed deeply and I chuckled. 

“I love you,” she said, her voice tender and quiet. I sighed and held her as close as possible, resting my chin on the top of her head. 

“And I’ll always love you,” I replied, swaying from side to side gently, letting the sound of waves and the warmth of Adora’s presence sooth me, reminding me it was finally over. 

“You know… Max told me something interesting earlier,” she said, her voice taking on a playful tone, too playful - mischievous. I hummed peacefully. 

“Mmm, that so? And what did Maxy tell you?” I asked. Adora pulled away slightly, her hands traveling down to my own and swinging them between us. 

“Oh, something about how that spell you did only works on, hmm, how did he phrase it? Oh yeah - _soulmates,”_ Adora drawled and my eyes shot open. I take back what I said earlier. Fear was very much present. I looked around for the sly old wolf, finding him wagging his tail joyfully by a tree nearby. Even from the distance I could see the, well, wolfish smirk playing on his lips. 

“I- uh, well, yes, legend says that the spell, uh - generally only works on soulmates so I guess-” I rambled, feeling sparks fly off the tips of my ears. The sun on my back suddenly felt very hot despite it beginning to set. Adora grinned up at me, placing a kiss to my hand and turning to walk back towards the rest of the gang as they celebrated the end of the war. 

“Mm. So we’re _soulmates_ then, huh? And what are you gonna do about that?” She asked, all bravado and confidence and debilitating charm. 

“I, heh, well, um-” I started to say, scratching at the back of my neck with my free hand and pulling at the collar of my suit. 

“Well you think about that for a bit. Let’s go see what the others are up to,” Adora said, her voice teasing. We passed by Max on the way, who continued to grin and wag his tail innocently. I glared at him, pointing my finger at him with menace. 

“You’re _welcome,”_ Max mumbled in a sing-songy voice. I felt a blush spread from my chest to the top of my head as Adora kept leading me to the others, her ponytail swaying in the wind. I shrugged and smiled goofily at myself. I did say _always_ didn’t I? 


End file.
